Perfect World:wingkins,tidebornes,beasts & humans
by ChaoSXResilience
Summary: We must have been the most unfortunate persons in the world...we wished something we shouldn't have...and now we're here... believing to a world we only saw in computer games now coming to life.
1. The beginning of everything

† †

†CHAPTER 01†:

The beginning of everything

"_Pay attention to your health, pay attention to your real life"_


	2. Characters

~PERFECT WORLD~

"How will you believe unto something that doesn't exist…

Maybe up until you finally see it…"

Created by: CHUBU

Perfect World is a full-featured 3D online game that is based on rich Chinese mythology and set in the world of Pangu, with entire generations of gods that paved way for the creation of great civilizations. Anchored on ground breaking creative elements and features that catapult it into the level of 3D online gaming. Perfect World bestows players with the power to create their own legend and, ultimately, their own Perfect World.

_Main Characters:_

**AUBURN**- a Tideborne when she entered Perfect world. No one knew her whereabouts until she joined a special tournament for Wu Shihs. Heaven and HELLE 's older sister.

HELLE- a Sage Wingkin and known as the Priestess of the Feather City. She joined alliance with Humans who formed up against Wingkins, Beasts, and Tidebornes. She has the ability to fly and heal.

Heaven- in Perfect World he is an archer Wingkin. He was once imprisoned by the Stone Thieves, until he became one of the Commander in Chief of the army of Stone Thieves, with only one mission…and that is to restore their sacred land which has been colonized by Humans.

~PERFECT WORLD~

III

Nevermore- a dangerous leader of Stone Thieves. Everyone thought that he is just a myth, who's carrying the famous sword known as the Midnight. He made Heaven one of his trustees when Heaven managed to pull the sword while battling with him. Surprised by his special ability, Nevermore decided to make Heaven his right hand…but of course to fulfill his evil plan.

Seiress- known as the forgotten Princess of Sword City. Nevermore used her to break the alliance of the said city but failed when she lost all her memory and hid her true powerful form as the legendary Fairy. Heaven somehow felt the urge to protect her amidst his mild personality towards her.

~PERFECT WORLD~

II

Xaver- a well-known ironsmith throughout the land and a genius. He ran away from his home just to fulfill his dream to become one of the members of the famous group warriors known as Blade REVENGE and got the highest rank as the General. He did this not just because he wanted to protect his people but to avenge the untimely death of his mother and his missing older brother. He hated every wingkin in the world, Helle became one of his special friends but he later finds out that she herself, the one he's been dying to protect, is also a Wingkin.

Dr. Kame - Xaver's frustrated veterinarian/doctor father. He was also one of the reasons why Xaver ran away. Xaver misinterpreted his overprotectiveness and distance. He doctored Helle when she went in their world for the first time and gave her ideas about herbal medicines. And he was the one who gave her the idea to go to Xaver's place to ask for help.

**Members of Blade Revenge: **

Kieran- soft-spoken and friendly. The 2nd in command of REVENGE. Helle's closest friend. His father was known as the bravest and strongest general of sword city, that's why he wanted to follow his father's footsteps.

Seven- 13 years old physically but he's really actually 19 years old. He has the power to make all monsters his pawns. Powerful and dangerous. Rude and secretive, except until he met Helle and tells a lot of his story to her. He sometimes calls her the scourge of secretive people.

Ceric- the proud and stubborn cousin of Kieran, he is the only heir of his clan when Kieran decided to give up his wealth and make it as a national treasure of the sword city, their clan was the most powerful and wealthiest clan in the sword city.

Zeon- handsome but unsociable, he takes all things seriously. He sometimes talk trash but he is a very sincere friend and very straight-forward. Xaver's colleague in torturing either Ceric or Helle.

† †

†CHAPTER 01†:

The beginning of everything

"_Pay attention to your health, pay attention to your real life"_


End file.
